A New Era
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: Miscellaneous oneshots about Fred, George, Lee and Angelina.
1. A New Era

September first. For wizarding parents, it was one of the best days of the year. It meant that they would for once get some peace and quiet. For wizarding children, it was either the beginning of the rest of their life, or the beginning of the end. For Fred Weasley, it was the beginning of him and his brother's reign of terror. At least, that's what he thought of the first day of school. He didn't want to think about the school part of school, but he knew that it was the beginning of his era.

Apparently, though, an era begins with a tarantula.

He and George had found a compartment on the train, when another first year came in. He said something about wanting to sit there that George answered. Fred, however, was to in awe of the arachnid on the boy's hand.

"Cool spider," Fred said. He didn't realize he was interrupting his brother, but he didn't really care either. He couldn't let a second go by without addressing the fact that this kid had a spider on his hand.

"I know, right?" The boy said, grinning at Fred. "She's called Tracy. Just got her for scaring kids here. Pretty cool, I say." Fred and George both nodded in agreement.

"Can I hold it?" Fred asked. The boy shrugged.

"Why not. Here, palms up, flat fingers," the boy said, instructing Fred how to hold it. Once Fred had a spider on his hand, he knew it was official. This school was going to be so awesome.

"Don't you think that thing's going to bite you?" The three turned to look at the girl who was standing in the doorway. She was staring, terrified, at the creature in Fred's hands.

"Her name is Tracy. And why should I be? It's not like I'm trying to squish her," Fred said, looking back down to his hands. "I'm Fred, by the way."

"Lee," the boy said, raising his hand for her to shake.

"And I'm George. You are?" George ended. The girl looked at the three weirdly for a moment, then looked back at Tracy.

"Angelina. Can I sit here?" She said.

"Yeah sure," George said. Fred gave Tracy back to Lee, then.

"I want a spider, now.," Fred said, grinning. Lee chortled.

"I'm sure you do. Either of you two want to hold her?"

"I'll touch it but I'm not holding that thing," Angelina said.

"What, are you scared?" George challenged. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I just don't want to accidentally kill a tarantula," she said. George nodded, accepting her answer.

"What, you trying to brag about your impulse control, now?" Fred said jokingly. Angelina snickered. She petted the spider for a moment, then backed away from it.

"Anyway. What house do you guys think you'll be in?" Lee said, putting his spider away once George refused to pet it.

"We're going to be Gryffindors!" Fred said, gesturing to himself and George. George nodded.

"Definitely. We're way braver than everyone in our family and they've all been Gryffindor," George said.

"Nice," Lee said. "I think I'll be a lion, too. Although, it wouldn't be to bad being a Hufflepuff. Their common room is right beside the kitchen, after all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were a Slytherin, though. Can you imagine?" All four of them shuddered at the prospect.

"The only good choice is Gryffindor, really." Angelina said. The other three agreed with grins. "The real question is whether or not you would be on the Quidditch team."

"I'd be a Beater," Fred said after a moment spent thinking.

"Yeah, me too. I think mum would agree," George said, smirking. Fred's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I think I'd be something lame, like the announcer," Lee said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I can see that. You don't seem very cool," Angelina said to Lee. Lee made a fake-annoyed face at her as she continued talking. "And I'm going to be the best Chaser this school has ever seen." She puffed out her chest proudly as she said it. Fred nodded.

"Definitely. It's fact now." George nodded in agreement as well.

"We'll be Beaters, Angelina here is going to be the best Chaser of Hogwarts ever, and Lee can cheer us on," George said. The four nodded, grinning madly throughout the rest of the train ride. Fred wasn't aware that the 'new era' that he had so desperately wanted and had just created was not going to go over well with some of the teachers. But, to be honest, he didn't particularly care.


	2. The Mirror

_Written_ _For_ \- Divination Assignment 5 (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments))

 _Prompts_ \- (Restriction) 1st person, (color) blue

 _Word_ _count_ \- 578

 _Notes_ \- This was written in an hour and I'm very sick so it's probably got a bunch of errors. However, I'm too tired to proofread this nonsense so good luck. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I glanced around the next bend in the corridor, not seeing anyone ahead of us. I looked back at the other three, Lee looking up and nodding. The coast was clear. The four of us inched further to the kitchens, hoping nobody would pop up out of nowhere. Of course, that meant someone had to.

"Oh, bloody hell-guys, nearest classroom, Snape's coming." The four of us scrambled to the nearest door, tripping over each other in the process, shutting it behind us as fast and as quietly as we could. I glanced around the room, surprised. I hadn't been in here before, which apparently didn't seem as interesting to the other three. George was still staring through a crack in the door, Lee and Fred standing beside him talking quietly. I walked further into the room.

It wasn't that different from any other normal classroom, except for the mirror in the back corner which had escaped my notice the first glance over. I walked closer, and took a step back once I saw what was reflected in the glass.

"Guys, look at this" I whisper-yelled to them. Lee was the first to come over, followed closely by the twins. Lee glanced in, then looked at me in confusion.

"What's the big deal, Ange? It's just a mirror," he said. I looked back into the surface, seeing myself staring back at me, but holding the Quidditch Cup and in blue Quidditch robes.

"I don't think so, Lee. I'm pretty sure we aren't having Christmas at the Burrow," George said. Fred shook his head.

"You all have to be joking. I see us running a joke shop!" I stepped back in front of the mirror, but I still saw the same scene in front of me. I noticed the team cheering behind me this time. Lee was cheering into the microphone, and I could almost hear his shouts even though I knew he was right beside me.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Lee whispered, pointing at the lettering above the mirror. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I wonder what that means." I glanced around again, earning nothing for my efforts but the sight off faint footsteps in the dusty floor that weren't ours. I pointed them out.

"How much you wanna bet that those are Harry's," George said. Fred snickered.

"I wouldn't go with that one, mate, those are definitely Harry's, the little bugger," Fred said. Lee laughed, and I cracked a smile.

"You guys are so weird," I whispered fondly. Fred winked, throwing up finger guns.

"You know us too well," said George. I grinned.

"This may be the first, and probably the last, time I will ever agree with you, Georgie," I said. He winked.

"You love us really," said George. I snorted.

"In some alternate world, maybe. Don't get your hopes too high," I said. Lee laughed.

"Why does it always come to this?" George shrugged, then went back to the door, apparently done with our conversation. He glanced out, apparently not finding anyone.

"We can go now, if you don't want to be kept back by that thing. It's creeping me out." he said. The other two followed him, but I took a second lingering, staring at the scene facing me.

I _wanted_ that life. There wasn't _anything_ that could stand in the want of getting me to that life.

I jogged back to the door, quickly forgetting what had just happened.


End file.
